narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-201.209.87.150-20130524050714/@comment-25285481-20140910024645
Otra vez? Tienes comprensión lectora nula. El 98% de lo que he dicho son HECHOS IRREFUTABLES DEL MANGA Y DE ENTREVISTAS CON KISHIMOTO. No me voy a molestar en discutir eso más. No. Ya te dije. No la "traducción que la mayoría conoce". Tengo un amigo JAPONÉS que me TRADUCE el MANGA DESDE EL JAPONÉS al inglés. Es diferente que "gente que aprendió japonés". Ya dije también que la traducción llamada "oficial" es pésima. Aquí te dejo un ejemplo: Link: https://31.media.tumblr.com/cdccd282ba4d4be4484a2dbcd3dcc6bf/tumblr_inline_n5h6rp81un1s6s9ju.png "のような" = Like (Como) Used in a general term to compare two simulates. (Usado en término general para comparar dos similitudes) の・ようなもの No Yōna Mono = Something like it (Algo como eso) Link: https://31.media.tumblr.com/898cc0c3ce145acf0b570dc672323129/tumblr_inline_n5h6zbH7rJ1s6s9ju.jpg "変な女" = Weird (Rara/raro) Esta es la traducción hecha por fans: Link: https://31.media.tumblr.com/30bfdd4c9964f03d89f9ce9ae8162363/tumblr_inline_n5h745ZTOj1s6s9ju.png Esta es la traducción de VIZ, la "oficial": Link: http://im64.gulfup.com/5zYfbp.png Como ves, la traducción oficial está equivocada. Sabiendo siquiera un poco de japonés, lo traduces mejor. Lo que pasa es que ellos quieren ganar más dinero siendo controversiales. Y no, no les compro a ellos. Prefiero que GENTE JAPONESA me lo traduzca. Quién sabe más de japonés? Los japoneses o ellos?Que Sakura sigue pensando en Sasuke? POR SUPUESTO. YA EXPLIQUÉ ESO TAMBIÉN. NUNCA DIJE QUE NO LO QUISIERA. Pero ya no está "enamorada de él". Además tú debes saber por qué a Sakura le gustó Sasuke. Sasuke es guapo, cool e inteligente. A todas las chicas les gustaba. Él era popular. Así que sí, al inicio fue superficial. Y otra vez ignoras el hecho de que innumerables veces se ha mostrado en los databooks y otras informaciones como la imagen que te pasé, que siempre se refieren a Sasuke como "el que ella solía amar". Varios personajes en Naruto mismo y hasta ella misma se refieren a Sasuke como "el que solía amar", "el que amó". Si pensar en él y preocuparse significa que está enamorada, entonces Naruto es gay, porque está más obsesionado con Sasuke de lo que jamás estuvo Sakura. Ves tu lógica? Kakashi ya dijo que Sakura siente que es parte de su responsabilidad salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, porque ella es amable. Aún quiere a Sasuke y lo quiere ayudar. Por qué tiene que ser romántico esto? Él intentó matarla 3 veces. Si quiera pensar en emparejarla con Sasuke es denigrante para ella como mujer. Y a mí que me importa que no seas el único que piensa así? Que haya más gente que piense como tú no significa que tengas razón. O sea, si yo creo que mi cabello se volverá verde eventualmente si me lo lavo con espinaca, y mucha gente más lo cree...esto se hace verdad? No. Ves tu lógica? Además, por lo que veo, es otra persona que no comprende ni la historia, ni el personaje de Sakura, ni ha oído a Kishimoto molestarse por lo mismo que dice ella. Si Kishimoto dice que Sakura dijo la verdad cuando se declaró, por qué rayos lo siguen negando? Sakura no "repentinamente" quiere a Naruto. Esto HA CAMBIADO Y HA CRECIDO. Se los ha visto salir a comer, caminar y andar siempre juntos por la aldea. Pasan MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO JUNTOS. Al contrario de Hinata, que, como te dije, ha ido a 2 misiones con él, ha dado el mismo examen que él y ahora ha estado en la Guerra. Ese es todo el tiempo que han pasado "juntos". Por qué te debería sorprender de alguien que fue hostil contra el prota? No lo fueron todos los cuidadanos? Otra vez estás atrapado en el pasado. Eso es como COMENZÓ, ahora NO ES ASÍ. 90% de las veces que he visto llorar a Sakura en Parte 2 es POR NARUTO. Se ve que no comprendes lo que significa MADURAR. Me da risa como justifican a Kushina y a cualquier otra mujer de otro anime cuando golpean a los chicos y a Sakura no la perdonan, lol. Encima para las demás esto significa tsundere, pero para Sakura no puede ser. Y también dicen que Sakura es agresiva en el mal sentido, pero le pega por las mismas razones que Kushina le pegó a Naruto en el manga y en la película de RTN: Por ser irresponsable/idiota/pervertido. Doble estándares everywhere. Además, parece que tú ves el anime porque siempre dices "eso solo está en rellenos". Así que te diré también: 98% de los golpes de Sakura son relleno. Yo ni veo el anime y hasta yo lo sé. Si vas a responder al menos lee bien y haz funcionar tu cerebro porque me traes lo mismo y lo mismo, cuando ya te lo he respondido con pruebas que ni siquiera tienen mi opinión personal.